Haruhi Has a Boyfriend
by Social Safari
Summary: And it's not anyone in the Host Club! Rated T for slightly salty language. Haruhi/Hikaru/Arai
1. Haruhi Has a Boyfriend

Chapter 1 – Haruhi Has a Boyfriend

The summer after Haruhi's second year at Ouran found her again in Karuizawa working at Pension Misuzu. She liked her job and spending time in the bucolic little vacation town was a refreshing change from the concrete and glass jungle of Tokyo. And for once the Host Club wasn't in her hair.

Honey and Mori were on a graduation tour of all the top French and Italian pastry shops across Europe. Hikaru and Kaoru were in New York helping their mom prepare designs for fall Fashion Week. Kyoya was in Brazil with his father and brothers as they visited their shareholders and expanded their empire in the region. And Tamaki was ordered by his grandmother to stay in Tokyo to immerse himself in the study of Japanese business etiquette.

Early each morning, Haruhi greeted Arai by the inn's kitchen entrance when he delivered fresh fruits and vegetables from his uncle's store. At first, she was a little embarrassed to be around him, given her delayed reaction (and inadvertent rejection) of his confession from last summer. But he was always friendly and pleased to see her. Their daily conversations eventually became free flowing and easy. Haruhi discovered she liked talking with someone her own age that wasn't a rich bastard and behaved appropriately for a change. Gradually, she realized she looked forward to Arai's visits. Then he started showing up in the evenings to share a cup of tea with her at the end of the day. They hung out together on their days off, sampling new ice cream flavors offered in the Old Road shopping district, or taking in the local sights along with the other tourists in town.

They found they had a lot in common. Arai, focused on earning a scholarship to study computer engineering, also participated in after-school activities playing baseball for Higashi High. Haruhi shared her dreams of following in her mother's footsteps to become a lawyer, and laughingly explained her role as the cross-dressing "natural" in the Host Club. At first, Arai was shocked, but being a pretty laid-back and easy going guy, he understood and accepted her plight.

As the end of summer loomed, they decided to do a leisurely hike to Shiraito Falls. The beautiful little path wound through the woods, lined with maple trees, flowers and ferns. Once they reached the falls and after admiring the stunning view, Arai turned toward Haruhi, boldly taking her hand in his. She looked up at him, surprised. He'd never held her hand before.

Staring at his feet, he said, "Haruhi, I've really enjoyed all the time we've spent together here and I don't want it to end. I know we go to different high schools, but I hope we can still see each other when we're back home."

She bobbed her head forward a little, trying to look into his face. "What are you trying to say, Arai?"

He drew a deep breath. Taking her other hand in his, he raised his head and looked down into her eyes. "I-I really like you. I've always liked you. C-could you see me the same way?"

"Well of course! I like you too -"

"That's not what I mean," he interrupted brusquely before he lost his nerve. "I want you to really understand me this time. I like you not only as a friend, but more than that."

He took another deep breath. "Haruhi, what I'm saying… no, what I'm asking… Will you be my girlfriend?"

For the first time, Haruhi properly comprehended that someone was baring his soul to her. She cast her eyes down toward her sneakers, not sure what to say. She subconsciously checked all her vital signs. She wasn't blushing and her heart thumped at its normal rate. Her palms were dry and she felt perfectly calm. Was this how you're supposed to feel when you really like someone? She wasn't sure.

But the girl considered what the boy asked of her. Haruhi liked him a lot. Arai didn't thrash around or make inappropriate remarks. He didn't lick her face and he had a respectful relationship toward cake. Of all the guys in her life (including the adults!), he was normal. It was a nice change. And he was brave to confess to her. She looked up at him. This time, it was she who took a deep breath.

"Yes, Arai. I'd like that."

At first, he wasn't sure he heard properly. Arai fully expected rejection again. When it finally dawned on him that Haruhi said yes, joy surged through him and he hugged her in his excitement. He then partially released her, his hands still circling her waist. Bowing his head down shyly, Arai closed his eyes and then pressed his lips to hers.

Haruhi kept her eyes open, allowing the kiss to happen. So this is what it's supposed to be like, she mused. She did not feel the world spinning or fireworks bursting, but she figured those were all shojo manga clichés anyway. Besides, now that she had a boyfriend, she might figure out why other girls made such a fuss about relationships and stuff. Eventually, Haruhi turned off her brain. She let her eyelids close. Then she gently leaned into her first, uncoerced, real boyfriend-girlfriend kiss.


	2. Something Like Regret

Chapter 2 – Something Like Regret

It was Friday afternoon of the first week back at Ouran and in the third floor music room the Host Club members meeting was coming to a close. Everyone was there, including Chika and Satoshi, the group's newest hosts who filled the spots their older brothers, Honey and Mori, had vacated. They were clued in on Haruhi's real gender and sworn to secrecy. (Actually Kyoya "persuaded" them, but that's another story.) Once Tamaki finished up his flowery description of the Twilight cosplay for next week, everyone started getting ready to leave for the day.

"Hey Haruhi," called out Hikaru. "Wanna join Kaoru and me and get green tea boba to celebrate the end of our first week?"

Before Tamaki had a chance to flog himself for not coming up with his own plan to spend time with Haruhi, she replied, "No, sorry I can't." She checked the time on her cell phone. "I'm meeting my boyfriend at the café up the street."

All movement in the room suddenly ceased, except for Haruhi who put her phone down on the table and started organizing books and notes into her satchel, oblivious to the stunned silence. It was like someone stepped on a landmine and no one knew what to do. Kyoya recovered first. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he made a mental note and resumed tabulating figures on his calculator. Chika and Satoshi looked around the room, then at each other, shrugged and left.

Concerned for his brother, Kaoru snuck a glance at Hikaru. To say his twin looked dumbstruck was an understatement. Kaoru then turned his gaze on the girl in boy's clothing. "Um, Haruhi, who did you say you're meeting?"

"My boyfriend," she said casually, swinging her bag over her shoulder and still unaware of the furor she caused. "You guys remember Arai? We got together over the summer. See you all tomorrow." And after dropping that bomb, she waved and was out the door.

"Mommy! Did you hear what our daughter said?" shrieked Tamaki when he finally picked his jaw up from off the floor and found his voice. "Our baby is too young to have a boyfriend! Boys have dirty minds! Her innocence must be protected at all costs! Where's my shotgun? I think I left it in the piano bench…"

Kyoya sighed, but didn't even bother to look up from his account ledger. "Tamaki, you don't own a shotgun," he said reasonably. "And about Haruhi having a boyfriend, this was bound to happen eventually. We're in high school. People date. Get over it." His comments did not have the calming effect he intended, as Tamaki geared himself up for frenzy. The blond King of the Host Club fell to his knees with hands clasped, begging Kyoya to harness the power of the Ootori Black Onion Squad to start tailing Haruhi.

As for the twins, Hikaru was frozen, too taken aback to move. His mind raced at a million miles a minute. He stood in one place for so long, Kaoru got worried. He put a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

Hikaru was a jumble of emotions. He was shocked, confused, then irritated, then aggravated. But what he felt most was regret.

Huh?

Hikaru shook himself out of his stupor, exhaling loudly. "Yeah… yeah, I'm fine," he said dismissively. He looked up and saw a pair of hands flailing about – Tamaki really wound himself up good this time, arms spinning like windmills. Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Let's get out of here." Jamming his hands into his pockets, he stalked out the double doors with his twin in tow.

When they reached the school's courtyard, Kaoru finally spoke. "You're pissed, Hikaru. I can tell."

Hikaru snorted. "Whatever. So she's with that loser Arai. Good for her."

"You can't fool me," countered Kaoru. "I can see it in your face. Your eyebrows are all knotted and steam is practically leaking out of your ears."

They were now at limo pick-up, just inside the entrance to Ouran's grounds. No one else was on their side of the sidewalk, but the city street with its bustle of cars, bicycles and pedestrians lay beyond the school gates only a few meters away. The older twin took a perch closest to the road, crossing his arms tightly to his chest. Karou settled next to him. Hikaru assumed an air of boredom, trying to hide his aggravation from his brother.

"Quit picking on me Kaoru. I am not pissed. She can be with whomever she wants. I'm so over it. I was over it last summer."

On the look out for their Bentley, the younger twin craned his neck around Hikaru toward the street. Kaoru carefully considered his next words. He didn't want to hurt Hikaru, but his brother was in complete denial and needed a huge shove off a big cliff.

"Yeah, but last summer Arai wasn't Haruhi's boyfriend." Kaoru leaned back and paused as though lost in thought. Really though, he was glancing sideways at Hikaru who was now looking rather disgruntled. "Interesting that it's Arai," he continued conversationally. "I suppose they have a lot in common, being poor commoners and all."

"Shut up Kaoru. That guy's an idiot."

"Well, Haruhi picked that 'idiot' to be her boyfriend."

"I don't care. Can we talk about something else?" Hikaru huffed. "Anything else," he muttered under his breath.

"He probably kissed her, because that's what you do when you have a girlfriend." Kaoru was relentless.

"I said I don't want to talk about this."

"She probably kissed him back, because that's what you do when you have a boyfriend."

"Damn it Kaoru!" Hikaru had enough. He dropped his arms, clenched his fists at his sides and faced down his twin with eyes blazing. "Will you stop? What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to admit what you're feeling."

"What I'm feeling is pissed off at you because you won't stop talking about this shit!"

"You're yelling at me. I thought you didn't care." Kaoru needled him. His brother was being so loud that more than a few people passing by were noticing their argument. "You must care a whole lot – your whole face is getting red. I just think it's interesting that of all the Host Club, Haruhi is the only one who's in a real relationship."

"You are not hearing me! Stop harping about them," Hikaru spat out angrily. He wanted to kill Arai. No, he wanted to kill Haruhi! He wanted to scream, punch a wall, anything to release the fury building inside him. "I don't want to fucking think about her being with that jerk!"

"Whoa, now you're swearing. Why are you so upset?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HARUHI, OK? AND NOW SHE HAS AN ASSHOLE BOYFRIEND! ARE YOU SATISFIED? NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP KAORU!"

Kaoru took a step back in surprise. He'd never seen his twin this angry before, especially not toward him. That's when he noticed someone had walked up from the street and was standing right behind his brother. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Hikaru? You're in love with me?"

Hikaru froze. Panic squirted up his spine. Heart pounding madly, he looked over his shoulder toward the voice.

Haruhi.

Her brow furrowed and confusion whirled in her big brown eyes. Hikaru wanted to die on the spot. He decided she didn't seem particularly pleased to hear this news. So he reacted as all animals do when they're frightened. He fled, running past her, past the school gates and out into the street, losing himself in the crowd.


	3. Lessons in Cluelessness

Chapter 3 - Lessons in Cluelessness

Kaoru locked anxious eyes with Haruhi for a split second. Then he took off running after Hikaru.

Haruhi just stood there stunned. The older twin looked so anguished, she felt awful. How was it she had no idea he liked her, wait – loved her? Was she this clueless about others' feelings all the time? She thought she was pretty good at reading people. The brown-eyed girl was really thrown. Had she inadvertently hurt people at other times because of her thoughtlessness? Her mind kept spinning until she suddenly remembered why she came back to the Ouran campus. Quickly retrieving her cell phone from the club room, she rushed to the café to meet Arai. She was late and he already found a table.

"Hello," he said, standing up, appraising her in her boy's uniform. Arai was about to give her a quick kiss, but reconsidered since he wasn't sure the other customers would appreciate watching two "guys" kiss. He cleared his throat instead and asked, "How was your week?"

Haruhi hesitated. She hadn't had a chance to process everything that just happened. Usually she figured things out on her own, so she wasn't used to sharing her problems. "It was fine. Same old Ouran," she said, deciding not to trouble him. She ordered some tea. For the rest of the afternoon she tried concentrating on Arai, but the image of Hikaru's distraught face kept intruding.

Later that evening at the Hitachiin estate, Kaoru was doing his best to comfort Hikaru. They were in their room and the younger twin sat on a bed, slouched with his hands between his knees and looking remorsefully toward the older one. Kaoru knew he made a royal mess of things forcing his brother to open up to his true feelings, and he certainly didn't expect Haruhi to show up when she did. Talk about terrible timing!

"Aarghh!" Hikaru mourned, rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyeballs and throwing himself backwards on the bed. "I am such an idiot!" he berated himself for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.

"No Hikaru, I'm the idiot. I'm really sorry," offered Kaoru for what also felt like the fiftieth time that day.

"Did you see her face? She hates me," Hikaru groaned. "Fuck my life."

"What are you talking about? Haruhi's our friend. And please stop beating up my favorite person. You were being honest. I'm sure she recognizes that."

They were going around in circles. But Kaoru was grateful that at least they were talking. Earlier, when he finally caught up with Hikaru, his brother pushed him away. But their bond was so close they could never stay mad at each other for very long. He put his arms about his twin, trying to hug away the embarrassment and pain.

That night and the next morning, Haruhi tried several times to call Hikaru on his cell, but there was no answer. Finally, she tried Kaoru.

"Hey Haruhi!" the younger twin greeted her when he answered.

The girl figured it was good that at least one Hitachiin was happy to hear from her. "Hi Kaoru. Um... how's Hikaru?"

"Beating himself to a pulp and sulking," he replied. She winced.

"Sorry to bother you, but he's not picking up his phone. I wanted to check in on him. Is he there? Can I talk to him?"

"Well, I don't think now is a good time. You're kinda the last person he wants to talk to. But don't worry. He'll come around eventually." Kaoru lowered his voice, "So… Arai, huh? Never saw that coming."

"Yeah, me either. He's a really good guy Kaoru."

"I know. And if you like him, then he's ok by me. But you know how Hikaru feels about him."

"Oh right. Yeah."

"Hearing you say you have a boyfriend… it was a bit of a shock. Let's just say my brother is pretty clueless," Kaoru understated.

"There's a lot of that going around these days," Haruhi replied enigmatically. She sighed. "Will you let him know that I called? I really want to make sure he's fine. And please tell him I hope things are ok between us." Kaoru reassured her he'd pass on the message.

Haruhi closed her phone feeling deflated. Obviously Hikaru was avoiding her and she found the conversation with Kaoru far from comforting. While she always had friends in her life, this jealousy-boyfriend-girlfriend stuff was a completely new experience. She realized she never really paid attention to other people's relationship drama and therefore had no roadmap or skills on what to do next. Well, we have to see each other at school, she reasoned. Perhaps they could clear the air there.

On Monday, Haruhi entered homeroom to find Kaoru sitting in her seat with Hikaru nowhere to be found. She usually sat between the two brothers, so the younger twin looked sheepish when he saw her. With seats open on either side of Kaoru, she decided to settle into Hikaru's old desk by the window. As the final bells pealed signaling the start of class, the older twin arrived in time just behind the teacher. Hikaru took the empty seat next to Kaoru and not once glanced her way during roll call.

Throughout the lecture, Haruhi kept looking at Hikaru peripherally, but he appeared completely absorbed with the day's lesson. Conversely, never in her life had she been so distracted in class. Maybe we can talk after, she thought to herself, but as soon as the period ended, Hikaru bolted from the room before she had a chance to even get out of her chair.

It was like that all day. Haruhi shared quite a few classes with Hikaru, but he found a way to avoid her every time. Even at the Host Club, he got to the third floor music room just in time to change into his Twilight vampire outfit and then somehow disappeared before the day's session ended. He avoided her all day Tuesday too.

The tension between the two did not go unnoticed. Observing Hikaru slink out of the club room yet again and Haruhi's resulting hurt expression, Tamaki turned to Kyoya and said, "Mommy, it is an absolute tragedy to see a brother and sister at odds this way. We have to do something to help them!"

It was a rare occurrence indeed, but the Shadow King agreed with the King of the Host Club, "Yes, and I have an idea of how we can help."

**

* * *

Wow this was a hard chapter to write. Hope you like it. **


End file.
